


Твоё имя как прозрение

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: SoulMate!AU [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: У Питера на запястье всегда было вытравлено имя. Обычно имена — аккуратно выведенные надписи, но у него — рваный шрам. Кожа вздувается белыми линиями; кривые буквы складываются в «УЭЙД» — они все заглавные, будто соулмейт пытается до него докричаться.





	Твоё имя как прозрение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Name Like An Epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572131) by [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie). 



> Соулмейт!AU, между работами цикла нет четкой сюжетной линии.

У Питера на запястье всегда было вытравлено имя. Обычно имена — аккуратно выведенные надписи, но у него — рваный шрам. Кожа вздувается белыми линиями; кривые буквы складываются в «УЭЙД» — они все заглавные, будто соулмейт пытается до него докричаться.

Питер, может, и не против подождать, но годы идут, и он проводит слишком много времени, злясь на то, что имя на его руке не принадлежит волевой светловолосой девушке, на запястье у которой — только тревожная пустота, только чистая бледная кожа. Это должна была быть Гвен, думает Питер: так у неё было бы постоянное место в жизни, а не найденный на пороге смерти соулмейт.

Но жизнь берёт своё. Не всё вертится вокруг имени на его руке; он становится студентом, героем, мужчиной. Он позволяет сине-красному костюму скрыть напоминание: надевает вторую кожу с пауком, не с «УЭЙДОМ» — в роли супергероя ничто не требует от него действовать ради этого человека.

Раньше имя было обещанием, но теперь, когда Питер стал старше и достаточно сильным, чтобы выстоять в одиночку, — оно чувствуется неизбежным клеймом.

Так что есть какая-то борьба с системой в упорном игнорировании всей соулмейтовой беготни, притворстве, что Уэйд — всего лишь необычное имя, а не человек, который живёт, дышит, ждёт — с именем Питера на своей коже.

Питер не хочет об этом думать. У него есть другие проблемы: например, надоедливый наёмник, который завёл привычку таскаться за ним в перерывах между борьбой с преступностью (или во время неё). Дэдпул громкий, пошлый и вообще прямая противоположность Питеру — но возможно, именно этого ему и недостаёт: хаоса и способности выжить в любой ситуации.

— Так и вижу, как ты вшиваешь маленькие узелки в костюм, — подначивает как-то Дэдпул, толкая его плечом. Их ноги угрожающе свешиваются с крыши, и Питеру это нравится, хоть Дэдпул и продолжает притворяться, что сталкивает его — будто он не сможет просто притянуться паутиной обратно.

— Это качественная работа, знаешь ли. Мастерски изготовленная единственным в своем роде Человеком-пауком, — возражает Питер. Буквы на запястье чешутся; их жжёт под тканью костюма, но он отчаянно игнорирует это: потому что прохлаждаться на крышах с наёмниками, может, и не его судьба, но то, что он хочет сейчас делать — а не беспокоиться об имени.

Дэдпул сгибается от хохота:

— Дай угадаю. Ты нашил на нём: «Собственность Паучка».

Питер хмыкает и отвечает, даже не успевая задуматься:

— Не, это глупо. «Собственность Питера», конечно же. Никто не знает, кто такой Человек-паук.

Он понимает, что испортил всю их анонимность, только полсекунды спустя. Но это только его имя — оно же не станет проблемой.

Дэдпул замирает, напрягается всем телом, окончательно застывает рядом. Его голос звучит сломано — будто ему только что дали под дых, и он пытается затолкать воздух обратно в лёгкие:

— Тебя зовут Питер?

— Ага?

— Мне пора, — неразборчиво выдаёт Дэдпул; он спотыкается, поднимаясь. Питер моргает под маской, не успевая даже спросить, какого чёрта случилось до того, как тот испаряется в… куда там испаряются психопаты.

Странно, думает Питер, пытаясь отследить возможную связь между своим именем и тем, что того так взволновало. Наверняка это из-за анонимности, в итоге решает он, постукивая пятками по кирпичам. И это можно понять, но Питер не может перестать вспоминать, как дрожал чужой голос.

* * *

Он больше не может его увидеть. Не может уже годы, но он запомнил всё до того, как шрамы покрыли каждый дюйм его кожи. Он выжег в памяти всё — то, как «П» выглядела поверх остальных букв, как они все переплетались небрежной писаниной.

Он может отчётливо представить имя на своем запястье, хотя сейчас, нажимая большим пальцем на его место, он встречает только рубцы. Он пытался вырезать его снова, но оно просто пропадает с исцелением. Сколько слоёв своей повреждённой кожи он ни теряет, Уэйд не может вернуть слово «Питер» обратно на её поверхность.

Единственная вещь страшнее потери имени, думает Уэйд, глядя на шрамы на руке, — это найти соулмейта и ничуть его не заслуживать.


End file.
